


Snapshot 5: Peek-a-Boo

by drainbamage954 (cats_cradle6766)



Series: Blooming Hearts [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cats, Garden Shop, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_cradle6766/pseuds/drainbamage954
Summary: The rare moments when he shows he cares but denies it viciously.





	

"I bought you lunch," Luhan says with a smug look on his face as he drops the carry out bag onto Yifan' desk in the back room, standing proudly before the other and looking extremely pleased with himself.

Yifan raises his eyebrows. "Oh?" he asks, sitting back from the current mess of paper work and looking at the other in surprise. "But you never buy lunch."

"I decided to flex my kindness skills," Luhan says, shrugging a bit as he looks at the bag. "You know, try to hold my weight in this whole relationship thing we have. Plus, you forgot yours this morning and I never make mine, so it was me buying lunch or we both starve."

"How thoughtful," Yifan says, mouth quirking at Luhan. He hadn't forgotten his lunch. In fact, Luhan had practically shoved him out of the house this morning demanding that they get Dunkin’ Donuts instead of a real breakfast and then ran out at ten claiming to need to get batteries or toothpaste or something. Yifan isn't about to call him out though.

"I'm the best, obviously," Luhan says nudging the bag and looking so goddamn obnoxiously full of himself Yifan nearly sticks a 'SHADE PLANT' sticker on his nose. Just to see him frown.

"Why else would I fuck you every other night," Yifan asks, leaning forward to inspect what Luhan had, in fact, bought for lunch. He's barely a few inches from the bag, however, when the whole thing shakes and suddenly Lang pops her head out enthusiastically and baps Yifan playfully on the nose before retreating back into the protection of her bag fortress and hunkering. Yifan, frozen at what just happened, looks up slowly to look at Luhan.

Luhan looks like someone has just hit him in the chest with a two by four beam and then offered him pickled cockroaches as apology.

Yifan can't help it. He bursts out laughing as Lang pokes her head out curiously and looking far too happy with herself at the moment while Luhan looks read to murder everyone.


End file.
